Ryu
Ryu is a video game character created by Capcom, and is the main character in the Street Fighter series. Ryu is the archetypal fighting game protagonist, and he has provided the basis for many other fighting game characters. Story Ryu was an orphaned child, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken thought that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills against the best fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior tournament. In Street Fighter, Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating all challengers, his skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Despite nearly losing against the "Emperor of Muay Thai," Ryu secures a difficult victory, and is crowned champion. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has been murdered. Learning that Akuma had fought and killed his adopted father, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, but Akuma was only testing him. He senses that Ryu has the same powers as he does, and tells Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou. Two years later, Ryu continues to be troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, who has intricate ties to M. Bison. She tells him that he cannot defeat Bison unless he fights him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronts Bison, he is defeated despite putting up a valiant fight. Bison takes the semi-conscious Ryu and begins brainwashing him, using the revelation that the Satsui no Hadou. This scene is interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenges the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat is offered this battle as an enticement to stay with Shadaloo. Sagat quickly notices the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses and helps Ken and Sakura force Bison to retreat. Years later, Ryu enters the third World Warrior tournament to further advance his fighting abilities. Powers and Abilities *Master of a martial arts style orginally used for assassination *Most recognized attack is the Chi blast Hadouken *Shoryuken uppercut *Can perform a rapid spinning kick Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves. Attacks Support *'(Projectile) Hadouken -' *'(Anti-Air) Shoryuken -' *'(Expansion) Tatsumaki Senpaku -' Hyper Combos *'Shinku Hadouken -' *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpaku -' *'''Shin Shoryuken - '''Ryu's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *It's assumed that Ryu's rival is currently Wolverine. *Before the rival switches, he was originally paired with Cyclops. Artwork Mvc2-ryu.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Ryu breathe.gif|Ryu's Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC3 Characters